farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithryn Eternus
Character Description Mithryn is an undead member of the Forsaken, and as such is a shade of his once-living form. His body is stooped, stiff from the chill of death. His skin is a pale off-white color, with shades of muddy brown marking where the skin darkens. His jaw is missing from the events that led to his death, but the rest of his face is pretty much intact. His eyes, glowing from the effects of undeath, have a penetrating effect and a hardness to them. His hair is a faded chestnut color, ragged and disheveled. Patches of skin and muscle are visibly missing from areas of his arms, chest and legs from battle both when living and in his current state. Character Biography Mithryn Eternus was once a servant in a minor house of Lordaeron before the return of Prince Arthas and the coming of the Scourge. A quiet, nondescript fellow, he was a dedicated individual who spent his time behind the scenes of his lord's house, quietly tending to the needs and mechanics of daily life. A strong proponent of Lordaeron's sovereignty, he supported the initial actions of Arthas and the military. When news of the plague reached his ears, however, he began to fear what lay in store for his homeland. With the Scourge gaining ground from Andorhal and Stratholme, Mithryn began trying to inspire other servants to urge their masters to evacuate, but attempts went unheeded. When Arthas, changed by the events in Northrend, returned to Lordaeron, he knew the end was upon them. Gathering what weapons he could and whatever friends who would listen, he prepared to resist the Scourge's taking of the city. The alarm bells signaling the murder of King Terenas confirmed his darkest fears and the beginning of the capital's fall. As the violence escalated, Mithryn led his small group of cohorts to try and evacuate those who could still flee, while others took up arms to fight. Through his efforts, he directed some people to safety, but his actions would bring him to his end. Entering a rivaling house of a lesser noble, he was beset by the noble himself. Panicked and deranged by the events unfolding around him, he assaulted Mithryn with a flanged mace. Having no combat experience, he took many injuries as he tried to resist his attacker. He managed to hang on until an agent of the Scourge, a death knight under Arthas' command, entered the main hall in which the two were engaged in combat. Distracted by the terrifying visage of the new arrival, Mithryn took a full blow to the jaw from the noble's mace, rending skin, muscle and bone from their place. The overwhelming pain of the blow sent him reeling to the floor, disabled and bloodied, but this was not the end for him. The noble, turning to the death knight, charged with screams of blood lust, and impaled himself on the out-stretched blade of his superior foe. As the noble's corpse sank to the ground, the death knight turned his attention to the mutilated man on the floor. Filled with pain, Mithryn saw through blood-stained vision the man approach him and lift him by the throat. His feet dangled as he was lifted off the ground, and he saw into the death knight's eyes; a cold emotionless stare numbed the pain that coursed through his entire body. At last regaining control over his functions, he reached for the dagger in his belt and, as a last act of desperation, plunged it into the death knight's side. With that, the world turned into black, and the last sound he heard was the amused chuckling of his murderer. Mithryn floated in what felt like complete emptiness, his spirit separated from his body. He was drifting toward an irresistible nexus, the destination of all departed souls. But in an instant, his entire being froze, and a voice that sounded like thousands filled his mind. Slowly, agonizingly, he was pulled back down into the darkness, and for the second time in his existence, he was born into the world. Chained back into his body by the dark powers of the Lich King, Mithryn had become a soldier of the Scourge. His mangled body once again served as his vessel, and his thoughts were dominated by the ever-present will of the dark lord. Occupying the now ruins of Lordaeron, Mithryn served mindlessly until the Forsaken, and the voice of Sylvanas Windrunner broke the oppressive veil of the Lich King, and he then realized what fate had made of him. He joined with the Forsaken, participating in the re-taking of Lordaeron's capital city, and found himself a new man, with an unpredictable future. Twice a servant, now an agent of his own free will, Mithryn seeks the experiences he never dreamed of in his former life. He has since taken up the sword and grasped the art of combat, and has set off into the world to make the most of the opportunity he has been given. Out of Character Notes I will be editing this post with new descriptions and added history as things progress for this character. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies